The World Cant Stop for you
by Power-Of-Heart
Summary: Wills been cursed, by something only a certain rebel can break but is the story clear and who done this? Is it closer than they think? Or is Will dooomed to never love not to mention the guardians last chance as guardians or is the end? WxC
1. Chapter 1

Ok WxC I made it up to you!

Before I get angry CxC fans, please remember I DO have a CxC fic too ok?

Anyway enjoy x

_Power-of-Heart _

_x_

_To People who need a hug. -_

* * *

I feel myself falling, falling into darkness, each breath cold and frozen, my wings falling with me unable to fly.

My eyelids were heavy, I should just give in.

"_**Give in Will, life has banished you…"**_

Who is that voice, I know that voice but it is twisted and heartless who or what is it?

I fall faster now, faster than ever before, where am I ?

I cannot see, I cannot hear anything except my own screaming.

"LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT!"

I shouted, but something happened, my boots transformed into my human trainers.

"No, n-no, I'm changing back, t-his cant be good, PLEASE LET ME OUT! "

My tights and skirt changed into my scruffy skinny jeans.

"_**The heart shall be mine, give in, all it takes is your pain…"**_

"PLEASE LET ME GO"

My beautiful purple top shifted into my dull grey t-shirt.

Only my wings were the sign of guardian ship, the only thing tying me to the world that let me escape into something beautiful and brave.

That's it, it wants the guardian, that's what its taking, well I can get it back!

Can I?

"Two words, guardians unite!"

I was glowing in a pink glow, it wasn't normal what was happening?

The pink glow faded and zoomed into my chest, into my heart…

It was lovely, all this power of energy within me…

then this horrifying shattering noise awoke my happiness.

The heart had cracked in two.

The darkness disappeared, I was lying in kandrakar…

"Don't tell her, it would ruin everything."

The oracle's voice murmured.

I felt something against my back, my wings.

My wings were still there, I'm in human form?!

"She's awake!!!"

I was surrounded friends plus Caleb and Matt of course.

Actually, Matt looked rather grim, what actually happened here?

Did I black out? I cant remember anything before that darkness..

Whatever it was, the Oracle was sad, sad indeed…


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys

Thank you to people who read!

I NEED MORE REVIEWS PEOPLE!

Reviews are my fuel, what do cars do without fuel, they stop.

Right a bit of love next chap (what you have proberly have been waiting for XD)

Loads of Love

_Power-of-Heart _

_xxx_

* * *

The Oracle spoke, even he had a tremor in his voice, I never knew him to be scared or nervous in anyway, this must be really serious…

"Will, I-I need to tell you something, its going to be grave and you are not going to like it.

But knowing you, you can deal with this."

He took a deep breath and sat down beside me.

"You saw the darkness, didn't you?"

"Y-yeah if it was that, it was dark and.."

"Frightening, do you know where you were when this happened?"

"No, I can't remember anything before that only apart from yesterday.."

The oracle gulped.

"It is how I thought…"

The others all sobbed for a moment.

"Will, this isn't a nightmare, its real, remember that before I tell you…"

I nodded abruptly _what had happened?!_

"Before you fell through the darkness, you united yourself and one other guardian but the other didn't transform as the darkness somehow got into the heart maybe cast into, forced into.. it and you were the closest thing it could feed through.

You were…bonded with it you fell through it, you intertwined with it!

Yet part of you, the human side of you pulled through and united it before it fully bonded with the guardian. It shattered the heart, but all that power resides in you….its too much power. I'm afraid one of the persons behind me, was there and knew what happened, yet they are too cowardly to admit who it was, not to mention clever, that heart was my only connection between your minds."

I couldn't, believe it…what? How could this? I looked at each of my friends faces they were all shined with tears…could one deceive me?

"W-what's happened to us as guardians?"

"Your wings are the last sign of the guardians, but I have one idea but you will know soon.."

My world turned upside down, no guardians, nothing left…no beautiful escape.

"Can I fly?"

"Well can you?"

I climbed slowly onto the floor, I fluttered my wings…

I was in the air, hovering over the figures below, it felt wonderful, as if none of this happened.

As I flew further to the dome ceiling of Kandrakar, I saw the Oracle talking to a person only while the others were waving frantically at me…they must really feel happiness for me after all that …

Who was that person? I'm too high up, who is it?

Darn! They moved back into the group and joined in waving…what were they talking about that the rest weren't allowed in on?

I flew back down, realising that one moment of happiness isn't going to compensate for all this misery I'm going to cope with…but that private conversation with another…made me feel lied to, as if it was worse than I thought.

"You can go home now, Caleb can you please walk Will home… she is far too fragile to walk by herself…and Will…them wings are permanent cover them please use a 'smug'"

"_Shrug_, Oracle !"

Cornelia giggled.

They entered the portal..

"Has anyone noticed how bald the Oracle is? He must wax his head or something!"

"I heard that IRMA!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone,

I am thrilled! That people are reviewing, please keep reviewing, remember **reviews are fuel.**

--- BTW: How long do you want this fic to go on for? I hope rather long but it depends if you guys want it long? Say in review or message me ----

Ok Bit of love in this chappy, what you have been waiting for -.

_Power-of-heart_

_xxx_

* * *

The gang gradually disappeared one by one near their homes, just leaving Caleb and me…

I never notice how tall he had gotten he was about six foot!

My home was around ten minutes away, Caleb and I hardly spoke, I think he was the person I talked to the least…

The silence was cold, snow was gently falling off the blossom trees in Maple road, the moon was glowing softly over Heatherfield…

I cannot believe we all still live in Heatherfield, I mean we're all eighteen, well Cornelia is nineteen…

"So…how's the fiancé, Caleb?"

He shuddered, how odd?

"Yeah, we are having our wedding a week after your birthday…well the one in Earth anyway"

His hair was covering his face slightly, I couldn't see if he was smiling or frowning…

"Uh, Will…has Cornelia said anything to you about me?"

"No, why?"

"You know, classic arguments and such…"

Hmmm…he isn't telling me something…

Before I could even ask, my knees gave in and I was falling to the icy ground…

"EEEKKK"

Suddenly, that horrible gut feeling was surprisingly lifted.

I opened my eyes, I was suspended in mid air wrapped in Caleb's arms, his leather jacket wrapped around my legs and back.

"Thanks.."

I blushed, I looked into his emerald eyes shining in the moonlight, he was quite handsome something I never noticed before.

I looked at one of his hands underneath my knees a plain silver ring was secured round one of his fingers.

Caleb looked down at me, I was slowly falling in love with him, I don't know why, just now, I feel so close to him and wanting him.

I know I can never be his, he is engaged and I'm with Matt…I cannot fall in love with him!

A soft sensation was planted on my lips, Caleb was…kissing me.

I didn't push him away instead I wrapped my arms around his neck…WHAT AM I DOING!!!

He had obviously stopped walking and we were now under a blossom tree about one yard from my house. We were still in a warm embrace while blossom petals and snowflakes were gracefully falling around us.

We stopped, dropping me onto the ground slowly, I looked at him, blushing this was not happening, this was not happening.

"Will.. Um"

"Caleb, I-I think we should just forget about it…"

"Deal"

I began limping to my house, I turned around seeing Caleb's back walking up the street, I just couldn't, I couldn't let him go.

I began to run as fast as I could to him, I felt myself slipping, falling, going, gone.

My head hit the frozen ground.

_Cornelia was slapping me, Matt was pushing me onto the floor, _

_He kept saying._

"_**Unfaithful, Unfaithful, Unfaithful."**_

_She repeated._

"_**Unforgivable, Unforgivable, Unforgivable "**_

_This felt worse than the darkness, as I had brought this on myself._

"_**LIAR"**_


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to give a HUGE thank you to new found readers, it really inspired me to write again!

A big sorry for not being on aswell.

Theres a slight recap in here with a BIG blow for Will...

Keep reading but remember to REVIEW.

_Power of heart_

_xxx_

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, weary and weak. My head was throbbing like a drum, I was on my bed, still fully dressed.

Golden sunlight peered through my floral curtains, the clock signalled twelve, I love Sundays

That fall must have jogged something in my head, I've worked out everything about what the oracle said, without confusion or unwanted feelings.

_Dear Diary, January 1st._

_Someone has betrayed me, they've put a evil power into the heart. I somehow bonded with it, unfortunately it shattered the heart and all magic is inside me, eating at me gradually._

_I cant unite as the heart is something that connected our powers equally and evenly._

_The oracle traced that the heart united two guardians and that's how the darkness got into me._

_The oracle isn't telling me something and I must found out what it is._

_My house is empty, living without Mom is lonely, Matt is living in the apartments._

_My wings are still here, going to college is going to be…a nightmare._

_I feel for Caleb and I really don't know why, its not the same with Matt…_

_Changed- Will_

_x_

I wonder, if Caleb brought me in here. I better check the house, see if he might of made a coffee or anything.

I limped to the kitchen, there was a note on the table.

"Hey babe,

Fall again? Clumsy!

Where was Caleb when you needed him?

Matt

X"

Matt, brought me in from the awful weather. Maybe I should really just forget my new found feelings for Caleb, their wedding is on the 26th,,,

The answer machine was beeping annoyingly I pressed the message button.

"Will.. is this how it works?

I really need to talk with you, about tonight and …

Ill be at yours at one tomorrow okay?

Oh, this is Caleb"

I silently laughed about his last words.

Oh my goodness, its half twelve already, I better have a wash quickly.

As the water dripped over my hands, it washed away the silent tears that glided down my cheeks.

They weren't being honest, I have raw feelings for Caleb but I'm already moved by him.

I changed into my skinny jeans and violet jumper, my hair dried almost instantly in twenty minutes.

As the door rang its song.

I opened it seeing a baggy eyed Caleb with his brown hair flying around him.

"Will, close the door quickly."

He sounded scarily serious but he kissed me again…heavenly…

Caleb pulled away slowly,  
"Its Cornelia, she's pregnant"


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, short chap as hardly no reviews :I._

_Come on beat my reviews for my CxC fic people!_

_Power--_

_

* * *

Earlier that day at Irma's place, 12:30 _

Irma closed her eyes, touched the water and try to connect.

"Water"

Nothing. Nada.

She turned to her friend Taranee, and sadly shook her head.

Taranee rested her head in her hands, disappointingly she said.

"Cornelia phoned before you and Hay Lin came, she's had absolutely nothing. I guess the oracle is right, W.I.T.C.H is truly over. Unless he does, go on with the plan."

"Yeah, yeah boo who, we've lost our powers, big deal. Number one, Will is safe and sound. Two, whoever of us done that to her is powerless and--"

"Irma, don't you understand ? This plan is so cruel to Will and to tell you the truth. I don't think the oracle knows the whole outcome of this."

Hay Lin said quite fast, not trying to annoy Irma.

"I know, I know! The only reason I'm saying, Matt isn't going to do that to her is he?"

"Right, I'm going to pop into check on Will, I'll see you guys at college on Monday"

"Before you go, check in on Susan today too, tell Will was in a car accident or something."

"Bye"

_12:50, Matt's apartment._

He put the key in and locked his apartment. He walked to the flower market on Whistling Avenue, he brought her favourite flowers, Roses of course.

He bought red and began walking to Wills new found house, which he and the oracle gave her.

_Back at Wills, 1:10..._

"Caleb, I-I, how could you?!"

I shouted and slapped him hard across the face.

"Bloody hell, Will!"

He rubbed his cheek in agony.

"Dear, that's going to be a bruise. I'll get a ice pack."

I said stiffly.

I placed it upon his cheek carefully, not to try and give into my emotions…

"Look, Will. I told you because, I don't think its mine, me and Cornelia have had loads of fuss about the wedding , arguing and arguing .. she might just use this to get back at me for…never mind."

Before I could ask, he began to, yes, kiss again…

It lasted for ages but I was so in the passion state and love with him… I cant have him…never.

We still bloody kissing…gosh.

"**WILL HOW ON EARTH COULD YOU DO THIS? CALEB HOW COULD YOU?"**


End file.
